Christine and the Phantom
by DarkShine07
Summary: What would it be like if Christine never loved Raoul? Christine chooses the Phantom. What happens when he realizes that she really does love him? And what will she do when Raoul's numorous attempts to get her back, start to work? pls R&R!
1. The Beginning

Raoul watched Christine sing fantastically. How did she do it? He got up and the end of the performance to go and find her.

Christine new that she sang wonderfully. But was it enough to please The Angel of Music? She knew he was really the Opera Ghost, but it did not matter to her. She turned as she heard her door knock. "Com in." she answered. Who was interrupting her time with the Phantom? Raoul walked in with a smile on his face. Christine smiled back fakely, but convincingly. He chattered on about their childhood, which didn't appeal to Christine that much. She just wanted him to leave so that she could go to her Phantom.

He finally finished by saying, "Well, I shall be back soon, so that we may go to supper." Christine jerked up. "I have already eaten, thank you though." Raoul stopped. "Already eaten? Nonsense, I'll be back in a minute." "No Raoul…no." But he had already left.

Christine shrugged him away. Her Phantom would come now that he had departed. He wouldn't let her hear him coming back for her. She took a deep breath. He was near; she could tell by the way the air blew onto her face. Then his voice boomed, "Insolent Boy. We shall leave him behind. Come, child." Christine turned around. His voice hung in the air. But where was she to go? She had never seen Phantom before, only heard him. "Look in your mirror." The voice called. Christine turned her face towards the mirror. There was nothing there. But then, yes, something was there. It was fading into view. It was the Phantom! She walked towards him feeling giddy with excitement. This would be a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

The mirror seemed to open up; she walked right through it without knowing. She stopped on the other side to stare up into the masked man's face. His eyes were yellow, but not deadening as so many people described them. They were quite calm, and seemed friendly. He jerked his head back towards the direction of her room. Christine listened. It was Raoul, trying to get in. She turned back to Phantom without a care of Raoul anymore. Phantom looked back down at her. Then he took her hand and began leading her through the dark passage on which she had entered.

Raoul banged on the door. "Christine!" he shouted. No answer. "Christine!" He started talking to himself in jumbles. Where could she be? She had been in her room just moments ago. Was it possible she was trying to escape him? But why, if so.

He dragged himself away from her room. He decided to go home, and get some sleep. Maybe that was what he needed.

Christine followed Phantom through the passages willingly. It all amazed her. She had never known that there were passages under the Opera House. She knew there were cellars, but these passages were far more complex. The Phantom glanced back every so often to make sure she was okay. Of course she was! The night excited her. The Phantom excited her! They came upon a lake. Christine looked out over the water. It was glossy, and seemed unforgiving. The Phantom lifted her into his boat. Then he got in and began rowing them across the lake. Christine felt no fear. She should be terribly shy of all the passages, and especially the lake. But with Phantom close by she was not. She knew that he knew the Opera House well. He was everywhere, and nowhere, sometimes at the same time.

The other side of the lake came into view. There was a house. A small house, yet a large house. The Phantom stopped the boat when they approached. He got out and helped Christine out as well. He led her into the house. It was very large and cozy inside, despite the size from outside. Christine looked at everything. Many times she would glance down and see little items scattered around. On tables there were models of her. Everything overwhelmed her. She couldn't breathe. She fell down to her knees. The scattered items seemed to be moaning at her. Her head started to spin. Then she fainted. The Phantom picked her up, sorry that she had fainted. He quietly laid her on his swan bed. He looked at her a long time. She seemed alright. He finally left her to sleep. He disappeared into a room where he began to play something on his organ.


	2. The interupptance

**A/N: Thanks free2bfroody! **

Christine woke up hours later. She was still in the Phantom's lair. She sighed, relieved. She didn't feel like returning to the Opera, to face everyone. She wanted to hide with the Phantom forever. She wondered how he felt about that. The sound of his organ playing suddenly entered her ears. She hadn't noticed it before. She got up and walked towards the sound. The rooms in the lair were so neat and tidy. The scattered items no longer threatened Christine. Nor did the models of her. She found them affectionate. She looked in one of the rooms. There he was, playing songs on his organ. She listened as he filled the lair with the soft music. She recognized the piece. It was a sweet love song. Suddenly the Phantom turned around and saw her. She didn't move away startled, but walked forward confidently. The Phantom watched her; she sat down beside him on the bench in front of the organ. He slowly started playing again. Christine absorbed the music like a dry sponge being thrown into the ocean. The notes filled her with passion and love.

The Phantom stopped after the last note, unsure of what to do next. Christine did not interfere with his thoughts; she wanted him to choose what to do. Phantom turned to her. "Did you like that song?" he asked. Christine nodded as encouragingly as she could. He seemed to enjoy the unspoken compliment. Suddenly a loud sound interrupted the conversation. Phantom and Christine turned. Phantom got up and rushed towards the little house's entrance. Christine followed him. Phantom was angry when she saw him. Raoul was there, in the lake. He saw her and looked relieved. "Christine!" he called. Phantom looked at Christine then back at Raoul. Christine touched the Phantom's arm and said, "Let me talk to him." She regretted what she had said; rather the way she said it. She hadn't meant to order Phantom. But to her dismay he nodded. Christine waded into the lake and over to the bars where Raoul was hanging. He was soaking wet and looked rough. "Christine, the monster hasn't harmed you, has he?" Christine felt a rush of anger at Raoul. "No Raoul and he is not a monster! Why did you come here? I was fine with him." Raoul looked taken aback. "I was only trying to save you-"Christine interrupted him, "Save me from what? Phantom? I happen to like the Phantom Raoul. He isn't bad like everyone says." Raoul shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you may leave now Raoul." Christine finished feeling a little harsh. Raoul sighed and turned back towards the way he had come. Christine waded back to where the Phantom had been standing. He was gone now though. Christine went back into the little house. He was sitting on the swan bed. He looked up as she appeared in the door way. "You're still here?" he said. Christine nodded. Phantom got up and walked over to Christine. "But why?" Christine replied, "I wanted to stay." Phantom seemed to come back to life, as if he were dead. He nodded and walked back over to the organ and started playing again. Christine again went and sat beside him while he played. He played for a long time. Christine felt herself getting sleepy. Phantom noticed it too. "I should return you." He said. His words seemed to waken Christine. She nodded. Phantom held out his hand and she gladly took it. He led her back through the passages and to her room. She thanked him and walked back through the mirror, still amazed at how it worked its magic. She turned to see him walking back through the passages. She sighed happily and fell onto her bed. What a night. She suddenly remembered Raoul and his interruption. She cringed angrily. How could he? She knew he loved her. But she just did not feel the same way about him.


	3. The Disappearance

**A/N: I now turn to Phantom for the next chapter, maybe two**

Phantom disappeared back into his artistic domain. He thought back to the night that had just passed. Why had Christine wanted to stay? Was there hope yet? Phantom looked back at the mirror, longing to go to Christine once again. He dreaded going back to his lonesome house on the glassy lake. But he went.

He put himself to bed, not in great state of mind. He was worried, why he did not know. He slept not nearly enough. The first thing he did when he woke up the next morning was start playing the same love song that he had played for Christine the night before. He closed his eyes and listened to his work. He heard the siren in his lake going off. Who would be up this early in the Opera House? He got up and walked out of the house, ready to attack the intruder. He saw his boat rowing across the lake. Someone was inside it. He knew they hadn't spotted him yet, so he dove into the lake. He swam up beside the boat, making sure to cause a little bit of noise. The face looked over the edge and down into the water. The Phantom surged upward, with his arms outstretched so that he could get a good hold on the foolish perpetrator. He heard the victim squeal. He suddenly let go and felt like kicking himself. He had attacked Christine! Christine looked shocked but forgiving. Her attitude always surprised Phantom. She was so kind and forgiving, a good girl. "I'm sorry Christine." Phantom managed. Christine nodded. "It is okay, you didn't know." She replied, her tone sweet and loving. She held out her hand. Phantom took it welcomingly and she helped him into the boat. Phantom grabbed the oar and rowed her to his house. He helped her out of the boat.

They walked back into the house. "Tell me, what are you doing up this early, Christine?" Phantom asked after giving her a bagel to eat. Christine was silent for a moment. "I simply wanted to return is all." Phantom once again was intrigued. She seemed to like him much more than he ever thought anyone possibly could. Was there hope? He asked himself that question over and over. The Phantom somehow found courage. "Christine, I love you." He said. Christine's face brightened. Phantom waited for her to back away, frightened out of her wits. "I know. I love you too." She replied. Phantom looked into her face. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, looked truthful. It seemed she really meant it. Could anyone ever really love the Phantom? He had never thought so, but Christine seemed to be different. They had breakfast together. Then Phantom played her more songs on the organ. They had a wonderful time, considering they were underneath an Opera House. Phantom never wanted Christine to leave. But eventually he had to escort her back to her room. He saw the resentful face of the woman. She really wanted to be with him. He really wanted her to be with him.

But Phantom grew lonelier than ever when Christine seemed to disappear. Not even the Viscount knew what had become of her. Phantom stalked the Opera House and listened to the Managers. It seemed that Christine was in the hospital. Phantom would have gone to see her, but he didn't know the way. He wondered if she was okay. Months went by. No Christine. Phantom gave up hope. He was sure that she had died.

E woke one morning to the sound of his siren. He rushed out, not in the mood to see anyone at the moment. He looked out over the lake. There she was. She was rowing the boat across the lake. Phantom stared as she reached the shore and got out. She walked over to him with a smile, such a sweet, tender smile. Phantom felt warmth as she wrapped her loving arms around him. He had never been hugged before. But Christine wasn't any girl; she had a good heart, one that the Phantom could not resist. Christine looked up into Phantom's eyes. "I have missed you." She said softly. Phantom nodded, "As I have missed you." Christine took his hand and led him into his bed room. He wasn't used to being led, but he would get used to anything for her.

"Christine, did you catch cold from being here so much? Is that why you were away all those months?" Phantom asked as he sat down beside her worriedly. Christine shook her head. "Oh no Phantom. I have some wonderful news for you."

**A/N: You will never guess what I've got in store! Or maybe you will, but I highly doubt it! Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	4. The News

Phantom thought for a moment. He wondered what sort of news Christine would have for him. "Well, what would that news be?" he asked, almost dreading the answer. Christine's eye shown for a moment then she spoke, "I'm expecting." Phantom thought for a moment. Who was the lucky chap? Then he thought he had it. "I'm happy for you and Raoul." He said coldly. Christine followed him as he walked into the lair. "Oh but Phantom, Raoul is not the father!" she said. Phantom kept walking towards his organ. "So another chap is the lucky one eh? Well he should be happy." Christine shook her head. "Oh Phantom, you know the lucky chap." Phantom sat down at his organ. "Of course I do." He spat. Christine sat down beside him. "Phantom…you are the father." She said. The Phantom stopped in his tracks. Him? A father? Impossible…especially with a woman such as Christine as the mother. "You are lying." He said. "No Phantom. And I am happy you are the father." Phantom was just letting it all sink in. "I…a father? I would have never guessed." He said. "Which is why I didn't let you keep guessing!" Christine smiled. Phantom felt like fainting for once. The two talked for a long while, until Phantom finally had to tell Christine she must return. She reluctantly left the Phantom in his lair.

Christine returned to her room. She almost couldn't believe the news herself. She felt like jumping off a cliff, just for the thrills.

Someone knocked on the door. Christine's humor vanished when Raoul walked in. Oh bother, what did he want?

"Good day, Christine." He said with a bow. Christine impolitely ignored his greeting. Raoul looked around the room and gasped. "What?" Christine asked startled. "Christine…are you expecting?" Raoul asked. Christine looked down at her belly. "Is it _that_ noticeable?" she asked. Raoul nodded, "Unfortunately. But the question is who the father is? You are not married…" Christine looked down, "That is none of your business Viscount." She retorted. Raoul was silent for a moment. "Don't tell me…is it…that monster?" Christine's eyes raged, "He isn't a monster Raoul! He is more man than you could ever be…and it just so happens he is the father." Raoul looked hurt. He thought to himself, the monster and Christine? What a horrible pair.

Christine seemed to read his mind, "I know you think I am mad…but I'm not Sir." Raoul shook his head. "You have lost your mind…I didn't think the monster had enough power to entice you into such things!" Christine shook her own head, "You may go!" Raoul dashed out of the room.

Little did either know that Phantom was standing just behind the mirror. He felt so proud that Christine had once again stood up for him so majestically. He happily waved his cape and stalked back down to his little house.

Christine walked out of her room. She strode towards Meg's room. Meg was practicing ballet moves in her room when Christine walked in. Meg stopped and smiled, "Christine, it has been a while!" Christine nodded, "Yes, it has Meg. I'm sorry that I haven't been around." Meg shook her head, "It is not your fault. What were you doing in the hospital though?" Christine wondered if she should tell her who the father was. "I…I'm expecting Meg." She tried to make it sound happy, but she could hear her waver nervously. Meg noticed too, "That is wonderful Christine! I'm happy for you!" Christine was waiting for her to ask who the father was. But she didn't. She just congratulated her. Christine felt relieved. Her secret was safe, or at least until Raoul went and blurted it to the managers.


	5. The Chant

Raoul immediately found himself in front of the managers' main office. He took a deep breath. The monster wouldn't get away with this. He knocked boldly. Firmin appeared. "Ah, our kind patron. What can we do for you?" Raoul tipped his head and walked into the office. Andre was sitting in a chair and there was an empty one beside him. Raoul didn't take a seat; he assumed the empty chair was where Firmin had been sitting. Andre seemed rather impatient. Raoul suddenly felt some of his confidence fade. Firmin motioned him to begin.

"Well, as we all know, there is an Opera Ghost dwelling under the Opera House." Raoul began. Firmin waved his hand. "You too? There is no Phantom of the Opera, Monsieur." Raoul continued, "Oh but there is. And I'm afraid he has been…tempting Miss Daae." Andre stood up. "Sir, what could that apparition possible tempt our Miss Daae into doing?" Raoul took another deep breath, and made a hand motion. Andre and Firmin looked at eachother then back at Raoul. Firmin was the first to speak. "You don't mean?" Raoul nodded his head. Andre shook his head, "Nonsense. Your mind is cheating you Viscount." "Oh no, Christine told me herself." Raoul explained. That is what stopped Andre's and Firmin's disbeliefs. "She told you…herself?" Firmin asked. Raoul nodded his head. Andre spoke, "What do we do about this then?" Raoul thought. Firmin pointed his finger. "I know. We shall get rid of this ghost. This ghost who is determined to court young ladies into unwilling situations and makes them think they want to!" Raoul retorted, "How, do you propose, we do that?" Andre explained, "We shall take troops down after him! Viscount, do you know where he resides?" "I have been there myself. Christine is normally with him as well." Raoul replied. Andre nodded.

Christine finished her visit with Meg and returned to her room. She was unsure of what to do next. She walked out into the hallways. She found herself walking up towards the roof top of the Opera House. She wasn't sure why though. She hadn't a coat to wrap around her. She only had slippers on, the thin type ballerinas where. The cold air blew into her face as she stepped out into the snowy roof top. She walked over to the edge of the building. As she looked down she felt dizzy. Consciously, she backed away so as not to fall. The wind began blowing harder. She automatically reached for where her coat should be. Then she remembered she had not put one on. She walked back down into the Opera House. She heard yelling, chanting. She strained to here better. Then she caught two words, "Opera Ghost!" She ran down the stairs and saw Meg following the crowd. "Meg, what's happening?" Christine called. Meg turned and relief flooded her face. "Christine, it's that ghost! The managers said he had abused a girl, they didn't say who. Come on, we're going to kill him!" Meg disappeared back into the crowd. Christine felt her comfort melt away. They were after her Angel! Raoul, that stupid boy, must have told the managers! Christine knew she had to get to Phantom before they did. She dashed towards her dressing room. She frantically pulled at the hinges on her mirror. It slowly slid open. She sprinted through. The passages welcoming compared to the Opera House. She felt as though she knew the passages by heart. Soon she came upon the lake, but she was running out of time. The crowd's chants were audible and close. She ran forward, looking for the boat. Where was it? She looked out across the lake. It was on the other side of the lake. She knew better to swim over. But she knew better than to call out Phantom's name. It would only alert the crowd. Suddenly a hand clapped over her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see her Angel behind her. But it was Raoul. "Christine, we will get him." Christine shook her head. "No Raoul…he isn't evil!" Raoul smiled. "You can stop playing now." He looked at the crowd. "That way!" He called. The crowd cheered and plunged into the lake. Christine watched in horror as they hastily got closer and closer to the Angel's domain.


	6. No Where

"No!" Christine shouted. She yanked her arm out of Raoul's grip. "No, Christine! You don't have to pretend you love him anymore!" Raoul called after her. (obviously he is sooo arrogant he can't even tell when he is rejected!) Christine blocked out all sounds but that of her heart pounding furiously as her love drove her on. The crowd chanted and they entered the lair. Someone knocked Christine down into the water. It wasn't very deep, but deep enough if she couldn't see she would drown. She _couldn't _see. She frantically tried to find herself, but so any boots and pitchforks were splashing by her she couldn't tell what was happening. Suddenly an arm grasped her shoulder and began pulling her up. Christine waited to see the Phantom's face, but when she was at the surface Raoul was the one standing above her. "Christine! Christine, are you alright?" Christine caught her breath and felt anger boiling inside of her. "Of course I'm not alright! You are about to kill my Angel! How can you ask me if I'm alright?" Why was she wasting her breath on this fop? She shook her head and plunged back towards her Angel's domain.

She was too late. The crowd was inside already and they were tearing everything apart. Christine watched as manuscripts flew, the scattered items on the floor stepped on, the beautiful swan bed destroyed. But through the midst of it all, Phantom was no where to be found. Christine heard something behind her. She turned to see Raoul pacing towards her. He was walking so strangely Christine wasn't ready when he banged her head, causing her to pass out.

Christine woke in warm arms wrapped around her. She blinked her eyes and saw that she was in her dressing room, and Raoul was holding her tight. She tried to move away, but she couldn't. There was someone else in the room, a doctor. He asked Raoul something, "So, the monster, banged her on her head and was trying to kill her?" Raoul nodded his head. Christine felt herself boiling. She was a pot of water, put on the stove, and someone had left a lid over it. She blew the top off. She opened her mouth to tell Raoul off, but no words came. Raoul noticed. "You were given medicine, it is keeping you from moving and speaking." What kind of torture was this? The doctor looked at her concerned. "Do you want to have the child?" He didn't do anything when Christine tried to nod yes but couldn't. The doctor spoke again, "Eh…two blinks if no, one blink if yes." Christine blinked once. The doctor and Raoul looked at eachother. Raoul tried to convince him she was under a spell, but the doctor said that he couldn't do what anyone wanted but Christine. A few minutes later Christine remembered her Angel. What had become of him? Raoul laid her down on her bed and left the room with the doctor. Christine did the only thing her body would let her, she slept.

For hours her aching body rested. When she finally woke it was very dark. She could move again, and speak as well. She got up on trembling legs. She walked around in circles until she found her balance. Then she hurriedly opened her mirror and ran through the passages. The stopped at the lake. Did she dare go past the lake to see what she might see? Of course she did. She had to know what happened to her Angel.

She nervously crossed the lake on the boat. At the other side she stepped out and looked at the shreds of papers everywhere. The sight made her fill with tears. She walked through the house, looking for her Angel. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. The Phantom was no where to be found. She sadly ran to what remained of the swan bed and fell into it's warmth and cried.


	7. The Liar

Christine cried herself to sleep that night. She wakened the next morning and, when finding herself in the swan bed, at once though that her Angel would appear with breakfast of some sort. She smiled to herself. But then it dawned on her, all that had happened. Slowly the tears returned and tortured her soul.

"Why does thee weep?" a voice asked. Christine turned her face expecting to see the dreaded Raoul. But she saw her Angel. She felt her heart do a few summer-salts and then she rushed into the Phantom's arms. He welcomed her gladly. "I…I thought…" Christine couldn't bring herself to finish the horrid sentence. "I know what you thought, but have you forgotten the powers of your Angel?" Christine shook her head and looked into the Phantom's eyes of love and relief.

"They'll be even madder at you now…" Christine declared softly, looking down. The Phantom put his finger under her chin and pushed it up. "Why is that?" Christine sighed. "Because, Raoul told them that you knocked me out, when he was the one who did so." Phantom nodded his head. "I know, I saw him do that. Christine, you must go back. If you remain absent they will suspect you are here again, and that I am alive." Christine reluctantly nodded her head after a moment's silence. The Phantom took her hand and escorted her to her room.  
Christine blinked fondly as she watched him disappear into the tunnels once again. She heard a knock at the door. Quickly, she rushed to her bed and laid down, looking as if she were just waking. Raoul stepped in, with a serious face. He sat by Christine as she trialed to keep her eyes shut.

"Christine, what has the monster done with you? I'll never know you again…surely this is only a temporary spell he has cast. Now that he is dead, it should die away as well, should it not?" Christine didn't answer. She only winced as Raoul laid a hand on her cheek and whispered something soft into her ear. She blocked out what he was saying. She only needed to hear one voice, and one voice alone.

Raoul sighed heavily and got up slowly. He glanced at Christine once more, then disappeared.

Raoul walked towards the doctor who was attending to a stage hand who had been cut during the rampage. "Hold still Sir, almost finished…" He muttered as he finished wrapping a bandage around the hand's arm. The hand nodded and left some change before stalking away. The doctor put the change in his pocket and turned to see Raoul. "Ah Viscount, may I help you?" Raoul nodded and began. "I have spoken with Miss Daae, Sir, and she has agreed to give up the child." He almost felt guilty as the doctor nodded his head. "Very well, I will take care of it. Is she asleep?" Raoul nodded. "You go and give her this shot, by the time I arrive it should have kicked in."

Christine gently sat up and starred at the door. Why had Raoul been so serious, almost nervous? She glanced around her room and saw a rose from her Angel. She started to get up when Raoul opened the door. "Christine…you're up." Christine nodded and sat back down. He seemed even more nervous now. He walked over and sat next to her. Christine tried not to grimace as he took her hand. He stuck something into it. "Ouch!" Christine jerked her hand away and scooted over. "Christine, it is a shot. The doctor said you needed it to keep from getting headaches from where the monster hit you." Christine glared. "You hit me, not Phantom." Raoul looked down. "Once this is over with you will return to yourself, and thank me." Christine starred coldly and spat, "I'll thank you when you're-" she couldn't finish for she suddenly felt light headed and she passed out.

Raoul finished for her, "when I'm dead? No, much sooner." He laid her gently back onto her bed and waited for the doctor. The door opened and in he came. "Is she ready?" Raoul nodded. The doctor tipped his head and moved over to the bed. "I'll have to ask you to leave, Viscount." Raoul looked at Christine then nodded. He got up and swiftly left the room.

The doctor got out some of his tools. He sighed and began to sterilize his hands of germs.


	8. How Could He?

The Phantom walked back home after returning Christine safely. He started back until he heard the Viscount's voice, sounding very serious. He walked closer to the side of a passage and listened. "Are you sure she said that?" he heard a voice. Then the Viscount replied, "Yes, she has no wish to be with that monster, let alone..." The Phantom thought for a moment. Of course Christine would never say that. The fop must be making things up, _again._ He heard the Viscount pace away and followed the sounds of his soles until he was back in Christine's mirror. Of course he heard the whole conversation, and it wasn't until the doctor himself came in that he realized what was going on. He was infuriated. He looked up and wondered how he should handle the two gentlemen. He took out his Punjab lasso and smirked to himself. He climbed up the wall until he was above Christine's room and was starring down at the doctor, who was now alone with the girl and sterilizing his hands. He waited for the doctor to walk right under him before leaping downward and right in front of him. Phantom starred coldly into the horrified face. He heard the doctor's tools fall with a bang onto the wooden floor. The Phantom had decided the doctor's punishment shouldn't be as cruel as the fop, so he merely raised his hand punched him out. (Thanx for that idea Mouse in the Opera House!) The doctor fell over stiffly and the Phantom drug him over to the side of the room. Then he turned his head back towards Christine. She was still unconscious, and beautiful. He walked over to her and gently brushed her cheek. He then heard footsteps outside the door. It was the fop. "Sir, is everything okay in there? I thought I heard a crashing sound." The Phantom swiftly jumped aside and waited for Raoul to walk into the trap. Raoul opened the door and sighed when he found the doctor unconscious and lying in a corner. "The monster has been here…" he mumbled. He slowly, cautiously walked towards Christine's sleeping figure. The Phantom anxiously wished he would dare a few steps closer to the bed side, where he had ducked down fearlessly. Raoul stroked Christine's face and whispered, "I'll save you from him soon…I promise Christine. He won't torture you for ever." With that he stalked out of the room. Phantom cursed under his breath at missing his chance. But instead of fretting over that, he gently picked Christine up and disappeared through her mirror.

He carried her through the passages and, when arriving at his dismantled home, laid her on his swan bed. Normally he would lose his nervousness when arriving home, but ever since Raoul had found out where he resided, he felt safe no where, especially when he was hiding Christine. He knew the doctor had gotten no where with his operation so he let her sleep and decided to tell Christine what had happened when she woke up. After laying her down to sleep he strode toward his organ, the only thing the crowds had not demolished.

Christine unknowingly lifted her head. She blinked and realized where she was. The lair brought a sense of comfort to her. She rushed out of her room and towards the organ, where sweet music was being made. She saw the Phantom peacefully playing away. He had sensed her before she him, and he was already turned and smiling at her. Christine automatically rushed into his caring arms. He closed his eyes and let himself absorb the love in which Christine offered to him so willingly, so happily. Christine pulled away and starred into his eyes questioningly. Phantom knew that now was the time to explain the situation. With a sigh he began, "Oh Christine, they tried to get rid of our child…Raoul did. He told the doctor that you wanted it so. Of course I heard their conversation and I brought you here before the doctor could perform the surgery." Christine absorbed all the information in. How could Raoul sink so low? Had he no self dignity? He was always butting into her life… "I must have a word with him." Christine announced coldly. The Phantom nodded his head and said, "Beware, he most likely has other plans in store." Christine nodded and reluctantly let herself pull away from Phantom and rush towards her room.

On arriving she was just in time, for Raoul's voice was calling from her door. Christine once again rushed to her bedside and looked as though she had only wakened. Raoul let himself in and smiled. "You're up." Christine starred coldly as he walked over to her bed. "Raoul, I know what you tried to do." She said. Raoul's face fell, but after a moment he regained his confidence. "It was for your own good Christine, he is poisoning your mind." Christine shook her head. "Raoul how can you say this? If you truly loved me you'd at least _try_ to understand. I love him…for real." Raoul smirked and dismissed her words without a care and left. Christine sat in her bed, afraid to sleep, afraid to leave, afraid to do anything. Raoul most likely _did_ have some other plan he was conceiving.

"Do not fear." She heard the Phantom's voice. Of course he had followed her to make sure she would be okay. His words comforted her, and she was sure he saw her smile. She relived of her worries, laid her head in her pillow to sleep. Her Angel would watch over her, for now.


	9. Wandering Mind

Christine woke to the morning sunlight shining through her window and down onto her face gently. She felt peaceful, until she remembered the fop's cruel behavior. Once again she was boiling under her skin. She sighed and let herself calm down, so as not to ruin the peaceful sense. She slipped out of bed and dressed into a nice looking outfit and smiled. She began to wonder what this day had ins tore for her. She moved her hand down to her swollen stomach. For a slight moment she thought she could feel tiny movements. To think Raoul had tried to destroy the unborn child hurt Christine. She was sure that he didn't love her, not anymore.

She self-consciously strode out of her room and into the hassled rooms of the Opera House. She glanced up from time to time, watching a shadow lurk above her protectively. Just his presence made Christine feel confident enough to face the world.

She had been dismissed of her normal Opera duties for her pregnancy. But she still liked to wonder about the stages. Except for the stage that La Carlotta happened to be singing at. She was singing a song from _Faust_, very loudly…but not so well. Christine chuckled to herself at the Prima Dona's ironic voice. Her croaking had not completely subsided, as she gave a small croak and began to freak out. Christine felt a light hand on her shoulder and turned her face to see Meg, grinning ever so mockingly at Carlotta. Christine couldn't help but laugh as well. She had never felt so good about herself. She had her friend beside her, a diva to mock, her Angel right above her, and to top it off a child. But with the good comes bad. Behind her the Viscount appeared and glared at Carlotta as she squealed frantically and rushed off stage.

Of course Meg and Christine burst out laughing, and Christine thought she heard the faintest chuckle right above her.

Christine turned to see Raoul gazing at the stage. She uncomfortably tried to slip past him. Unfortunately, as she was walking down the halls, her shadowed Angel above somewhere, she could hear the fop's footsteps behind her. She moved faster and absentmindedly started up the staircase leading to the top of the Opera House. When she thought she had lost him, she glanced up as she climbed the staircase. She saw the white mask disappear into the shadows, finding a way to follow her unseen. But then the fop caught up with her again; she quickly cats her gaze away from the Phantom.

Christine let herself out onto the rooftop which now, the snow had all melted away. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out at the scenery. It was so beautiful, she almost didn't notice a hand placed on hers. But she did, she flinched and coldly turned away. There was no way of avoiding Raoul now.

"Christine, why do you run from me so?" his voice made her heart ache in pain. She so dearly wished her Angel were the one beside her now. "_Christine I love you."_ Raoul was singing. Christine turned to him and cast her eyes into his.

She shook her head, "You do not love me. You have proven it all too well. You only want to take me away from the Phantom because you are jealous." Raoul looked most sincere, "Christine, have you let him poison you so, that you can not see my love? What has he done to you? Will you ever be the same? Are you going to let him do whatever he pleases with your life? Yes, that's right Christine; you have your own life. You don't have to let him control you." Christine turned away. Part of what he said was getting to her. Like a knife it was cutting through her heart, and slicing it in two. In one half, her Angel promised a life with music, protection, love and passion, and in the other was Raoul, the Viscount who had been her childhood sweetheart, the boy who had always adored her so. For once, she actually felt torn. Raoul noticed that his words were having an effect.

The Phantom was watching, safely away, and also realized Christine's change of mood. He took a deep breath, knowing to trust her with all he had. The fop was simply doing what he had accused the Phantom of doing, he was manipulating Christine's mind, and the Phantom knew it. He would not be angry, not matter what.

Raoul took Christine's hand in his own and sighed. "Christine, come back. Come back to me. You have been drifting so far way, isn't it time to swim back home?" Christine looked up into eyes, with sorrow (that he was manipulating her so) hatred, sadness, and the slightest hint of love.

On seeing her eyes, and getting no rejection, Raoul leaned down and kissed Christine.

**A/N: Don don duh…lol sorry for the time between chappies! This was a hard chappie to think of though. **

**Thanx to all my reviewers, and please, keep reviewing! **


	10. Close Call

Christine felt Raoul's hand move around her face. She wanted to jerk away and slap him, but she couldn't move. She did not know why, she just couldn't. Raoul pulled away from her looking quit proud of himself. He took her hand in his. Christine tried to yell but she couldn't. Why couldn't she resist any of this? She hated every second of Raoul's touch. Before she knew what was going on, Raoul had led her back to her dressing room.

Raoul looked into her eyes. "Christine, you're quiet…" Christine managed a nod but she couldn't do any more. Raoul seemed to smirk satisfied. He sat down on her bed and pulled Christine down onto it. Christine felt chills go up her spine. _He wouldn't, would he?_ She thought over and over again. Raoul once again began to kiss her. Christine kept trying to pull away, but he grasped her tight. Where was her Angel? Suddenly Christine felt her voice return, as if it had left. She jerked away, her strength returning as well. "Raoul stop!" Raoul looked shocked she even spoke. He shook his head disbelievingly and pulled Christine closer and continued. Christine tried as hard as she could to escape his cool grasp, but his strength overwhelmed her own. Then Raoul had her pinned down on the bed. Christine screamed but Raoul covered her mouth.

A shadow flashed above, though Christine was still too scared to speak now that she knew Raoul's intentions. Raoul noticed the shadow as well and then he knocked Christine unconscious.

The Phantom jumped down from the ceiling beams angry as hell itself. Raoul could have sworn he had flames coming out of his eyes. The Phantom did indeed look like Satin. Raoul glanced at Christine's figure and guessed easily why the monster had come.

"You…You are so going to pay." The Phantom said darkly as he could.

Raoul turned and ran out of Christine's dressing room. The Phantom followed quick as lightening and easily caught Raoul. He bashed his head and Raoul fell down on the flooring. The Phantom felt his pulse and confirmed he was alive still. But he had a plan for the fop. He took Raoul down through the passages and tied him up to a pole. "I'll deal with you later fop." He said. With that he turned, his cloak waving in the air, and rushed back through the passages.

He was in such a hurry he almost broke the mirror. He knew that Christine cared for it so he anxiously slid it open instead. She was lying on the floor, still unconscious. The Phantom went to her side and checked her pulse. She was alive! He picked her up gingerly and sighed in relief. His poor Christine…

He carried her through the passages, glancing down at her beautiful face every three steps. He thanked himself for stopping the fop before he had succeeded in raping Christine. He would never have forgiven himself if he hadn't stopped him.

He passed by the pole where Raoul was now awake and looking terrified. "Stop, leave her alone!" he yelled. The Phantom turned to Raoul angrier than ever before. "You are telling me to leave her alone? Monsieur, if anyone should leave alone it damn well better be you!" Raoul was taken aback but the Phantom didn't care. He continued on to his swan bed. Upon arriving he gently lay Christine down. He was glad Christine didn't have to hear him using the foul language. He knew she didn't like foul language at all. He sighed, angry with himself for losing control. But the fop certainly did deserve it more than anyone at the moment.

After making Christine secure in the bed, Phantom turned back to the pole in which he had tied Raoul onto. He marched over, ready to strangle him to death. But when he got to the pole, Raoul was gone. The Phantom looked at the ropes. They had been cut with a dagger. The Phantom cursed under his breath for not thinking of unarming Raoul when he had the chance. "You won't live much longer if I have anything to do with it fop." He said. With that he turned back to the swan bed and sat by Christine's side.

**A/N: Okay, okay don't kill me for Raoul's actions! But it sure did make this an interesting chappie, did it not? Lol please review, any suggestions for Raoul's fate? **


	11. Afterwards

**A/N: Thanx for the ideas, a special thanks to arieslilie who came up with the idea I liked best. I might not put it to work for a while, so you know. But still, all the ideas were great! Okay, go ahead and read the chappie now! Oh and I have decided that it is time to call the Phantom Erik now! Yay!**

The Phantom walked away from Christine's bedsideShe hadn't even moved, besides her breathing, since Raoul's attack. The Phantom, Erik, was worrying himself sick about her. What if she never woke up? No, she couldn't die. He would die if she did. To think she would die, just because of the fop's jealousy, enraged Erik to the extent he thought that if he talked he would most likely yell instead. He sighed and waltzed towards his organ. Maybe some music would help soothe his worries.

Right as he began to play he heard the lake splashing. His first thought was that Raoul had returned yet again. But when he looked up he saw Madame Giry approaching nervously.

"Antoinette?" Erik asked. She looked up relieved. "Ms Daae, is she here Erik?" By then she had made it to his organ; she was in a rather fast pace.

"Ye…yes, she is. She is on the swan bed, unconscious." A horror-struck expression came over Madame Giry. "_Unconscious?" _Erik nodded solemnly. Antoinette rushed towards the bedside and knelt down and brushed her hands over Christine's face. "Erik, I am your friend and I trust you. But what did you do to her?" Antoinette asked cautiously. Erik was hurt. "You think I would hurt Christine? You are sadly mistaken Ms. Giry. It was that Viscount who assaulted my Christine." He turned his head away so that only his mask was seen.

Madame Giry bowed her head, angry at herself. "Erik I am sorry. I didn't think that Raoul was capable of hurting her. What did he do?" Erik was willing to speak after her apology.

"He _tried_ to rape her Madame Giry." He said the horrible sentence so coolly. Madame Giry watched his fists clench and his teeth chatter slightly. She had never thought Raoul would do such things. But Erik didn't lie about anything.

She checked Christine's pulse. "Erik, we need to get her to a doctor…she doesn't look too well." She sighed and stood up.

Erik jerked around. "A doctor? Are you sure?" Antoinette nodded her head. Erik walked over to Christine and picked her up carefully. Madame Giry could see all the lovingness and passion he put into his hold. She led the way through the passages and to Christine's room. She stopped at the mirror.

"Lay her on her bed, I'll get a doctor and you can watch from the window." Erik obeyed, although he resented the way in which Antoinette had ordered him. He shrugged it away knowing Christine was what mattered.

He laid her on her bed and hid behind the mirror as Madame Giry strolled out of the room.

Erik watched Christine nervously. Oh how he hoped she would be okay. He heard a knock a minute later, and a voice.

"Chri- Christine, are you in there?" It was that stupid fop. How could he even dare to speak to her? Erik walked forward and opened the door. All he had to do was stare at Raoul. The Viscount stumbled back a step and then rushed off. Erik closed the door and returned to the mirror. The nerve of some men…

A moment later Antoinette re-entered the room with a doctor, not the same one who had seen Christine before, seeing as he was so scared by Erik he quit his job.

Antoinette held out her hand, pointing to Christine, and the doctor stepped forward. After a few long minutes of examining he sat up and sighed.

"It seems she has a bad concussion, do you know if she has been abused or anything related to the matter?" Antoinette nodded. "Yes, I do. But I'm afraid I do not feel so bold as to tell you whom, kind sir." The doctor nodded acceptingly and looked back at Christine. "It is possible she may die, but very not likely. Also, she is carrying a child, as you know. I can not tell if it has been harmed in…the assault. But, her stomach feels normal and I assume it is alright."

"What are we going to do about her concussion? She has a career and…other matters to attend to." The doctor pulled a case out of his pocket. "These are strong pain killers." He took another case out. "And these should help her to recover easily." He took out yet another one. "And these are to help the baby, incase it has been harmed." Antoinette took the three cases and thanked the doctor. He shook her hand and left.

Barely a minute later Erik was out of hiding and beside Christine again. Antoinette gave him the cases. He looked at them carefully. Then he swiftly picked her up and carried her back to his lair. He cradled her carefully before laying her back onto the bed.

Madame Giry followed, secretly, and watched him kiss her forehead gingerly. She sighed. If only the Viscount could let her go.


	12. Coming Back

**A/N: I know I know, I didn't punish Raoul enough (actually hardly at all) last time, but don't worry; its coming! So the more reviews the quicker I'll update! **

Erik sat with Christine all through the night. He had given her all of her medicine (all that she needed at the time) and made sure she was comfortable the best he could. He had given her extra blankets, because she had been very pale. Erik sighed and often held his head in his hands in anxiety. How much longer would Christine be like this?

Finally, two days later, he was able to drag himself away from the bedside. He had lost all hope. Christine showed no signs of surviving at all. She hadn't even changed her position in the bed. Even the extra covers hadn't kept her from being pale. Erik was ready to kill himself as soon as Christine died. But before that, he wanted to make sure her killer would become the killed. He strolled through the lair searching impatiently for his lasso or dagger. He thought either one would do. Preferably he wanted to hang the boy, just so he could see him squirm in pain. The satisfaction that would bring would be unending. Erik smirked to himself as he continued shuffling through chests and drawers. Then it hit him. Raoul had cut through his lassos when he had escaped. Erik smashed his hand onto the table beside him. He felt like cursing but controlled himself knowing he could still stab the boy.

"Erik?" a sweet, gentle voice called. Erik jerked his head over. Could it be Christine? He instantly jumped to his feet and rushed towards her bedside. Christine was pale, very pale, but her eyes were open and dim. "Erik?" she repeated. Erik felt himself sigh in relief and sat in the chair. "I'm here Christine." He murmured softly as he could. Christine's face softened a bit and she seemed to relax. Erik suddenly remembered that Christine needed her medicine for the day. He took out the three containers and poured one of each pill onto his cupped hand. He glanced at Christine. "Angel, these are for you. You need to take them to stay healthy." Erik felt like he was talking to a three year old. He silently punched himself in his head for comparing Christine to a three year old. She was only weak. Christine nodded her head and Erik dropped the three pills into her mouth. He gave her a glass of water to wash them down.

"Christine, do you remember what happened?" Erik asked without thinking. Again he mentally punched himself for bringing on the subject at a time like so. Christine was quiet for a few minutes before she said, "Yes. But please, let's not talk about it." Erik nodded and looked down at the floor. He wondered what he should do next, if he should continue with killing Raoul.

He heard the water splashing around in his lake. He touched Christine's hand gently before getting up to go and see who it was.

He walked to the lake and watched Madame Giry, and two people behind her, approach. Erik tried to see who was behind her. Meg and the fop. He grimaced when Raoul met his gaze just as coldly. Madame Giry uncomfortably began talking to him in a low tone.

"Erik, dear, my daughter wanted to see Christine. Unfortunately I couldn't convince Raoul to stay behind. How is Christine anyways?" Erik was surprised at the nervousness in her voice. "I understand Antoinette. Actually Christine only gained consciousness a few minutes ago." Mme Giry nodded and beckoned for Meg and Raoul to follow her. Erik wanted to strangle the boy that very instance just for having the nerve to show up around his lair.

Meg ran to Christine's side in relief. "Oh Christine, you're alright! I was so scared you weren't going to make it!" Meg smiled happily as Raoul kept his distance. Why? She wondered. She shrugged the thought away as Christine smiled back at her, weakly. "Meg, it's nice to see you. I haven't been feeling too well lately." Meg nodded in understanding, though she _didn't _understand, and placed her hand on Christine's. After a little while Meg decided to let Raoul have his time with Christine. She was so oblivious to what he had done.

Christine turned her face away as Raoul sat beside her. If she had the strength she would probably be slapping him repeatedly. She noticed Erik's shadow at the doorway. Inside, she smiled. She could always depend on him to help her.

"I'm glad you're okay." She heard Raoul mutter. She had decided not to speak to him. How could she? Raoul shook his arrogant little head. "Please talk to me." Christine said nothing. He didn't deserve to be talked to, nope. She held her ground by yawning rudely. Raoul lowered his head, got up, passed Erik with a glare, and disappeared.

Erik then took his place beside Christine. Automatically Christine turned her head to face him with a smile. Though it was weak, it made Erik so happy. Erik held Christine's hand in his and smiled back. Now all he had on his mind was how to eliminate the fop. He knew now that Christine would definitely like to see him go. Why had he ever doubted that? He wasn't sure. He sighed as Christine fell asleep. He would do the dirty work later, now he just wanted to be happy Christine was alive.


	13. Goodbye Fop

**A/N: Okay, it's what we have all been waiting for, bye bye to the fop! Special thanx to Mouse in the Opera House (VERY SPECIAL THANX!) for helping to conjure up this idea:D**

Erik sighed and walked out of his lair. There had to be a good way to rid the fop. He walked along the edges of his lake pondering deeply. He could always lasso him. But that wouldn't be even near what the fop deserved. He sighed, but while doing so heard footsteps and jerked his head up. Someone was approaching him in the shadows. He clinched his fists praying it wasn't the fop again.

But the face that appeared a moment later belonged to Nadir. He stalked forward and waved a greeting. Erik weakly smiled in return and bowed his head again.

"What is the matter with you?" Nadir said, hardly used to seeing Erik so distraught. Erik shook his head and explained about the fop's actions and anger flashed in his eyes every so often.

Nadir nodded his head and sighed as well. "I myself have a problem. I'm really homesick lately. I was thinking about returning to Persia and leaving the Opera House."

Erik was slightly shocked at what he had heard. Nadir had somewhat been his friend for a time. He felt his heart sinking even deeper. After an awkward silence Nadir shook Erik's hand and seemed to say something but then turned back into the shadows.

Erik sighed, which he was doing a lot of these days, and turned around back the way he had come.

The next day Erik woke from bed and gave Christine her medicine, and then he strolled towards his organ and began playing songs soothingly. Just as he was beginning to relax he heard the waters splashing. He jerked up and instantly recognized the clumsiness of the water's sound, Fop. He felt a frown of hatred spread across his face. He strolled forward, after making sure Christine was okay, which she was asleep.

There he was, standing right in front of the entrance to the lair. Erik stopped for a moment and waited for the evil man to speak, which he did in all his arrogance.

"Ma…may I see her?" he stuttered. Erik smirked. "No; but you may leave." Raoul frowned and tried again. "Please let me-" But Erik cut him off. "No! Just go, and do not come back!"

That was enough; the fop stumbled backwards and turned away, running back into the shadows.

Not a minute after Erik had gone back into the lair did he hear panting inside. He rushed towards Christine's room, but she was sound asleep. What was the sound then? He turned around and thought. Then an idea came to his mind. He quickly rushed to one of his walls and put his ear to it. Yes, yes he was right. The fop had gotten himself lost inside his torture chamber. This pleased Erik beyond belief. Erik climbed up, reading himself to drop the lasso down for Raoul's insanity to drive him to suicide. He would have his very own front-row seat. Again he caught himself smirking in pleasure.

As he lowered the lasso he thought about Nadir and his want to go home. He remembered building Khunuum her own torture chamber. Another idea was forged. He stopped lowering the lasso and pulled it up to him. He dropped back into his lair and watched silently from above as the fop stumbled around in the chamber nervously. Raoul was jumping around, trying to jump out Erik finally decided, and pacing around frantically. Erik tried very hard not laugh like he usually did. It normally would scare his victim, but fop was no stranger to his hysteric laughter. Laughing would most likely give him confidence that Erik would save him, and Erik didn't want that at all.

After what seemed like for ever, Erik finally saw the fop weakly breathing, passed out, on the chamber's floor. Before entering the chamber Erik dropped back into his lair and checked Christine to find she had not stirred. He let himself sigh and returned to his work. He opened the secret entrance into the chamber and stalked in. The fop was still alive, but by a thread. He dragged the snooty body out of the chamber and tied him up, far away from Christine.

After securing him properly, Erik bolted towards the shadows in which he had seen Nadir the day before. To his surprise Nadir was approaching him. Erik stopped and waved to the Persian. Nadir tipped his head and walked over. Erik began, "Would you mind taking dear old Khunuum a gift from me?" He smiled at his genius plan. Nadir seemed puzzled. "You have a gift, for _her?"_ Erik nodded and leant over, whispering, "She'll enjoy this toy. It passes out in torture chambers, but has endurance enough to make it interesting." That was when Nadir seemed to get it. He nodded his head in understanding. "I shall take it to her for you when I return, my friend." Erik thought for a moment. "Nadir, when are you departing?" Nadir sighed sadly, "Well I am leaving either later today or tomorrow. I'm really going to miss it here. But I'll be better in my home land of Persia." Erik nodded and with that turned back towards the lair.

The fop was still out when he returned, but to his dismay Christine was standing in front of him, paler than a ghost. She was practically petrified. Erik walked towards her and put his arms around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. "He won't be here much longer. And when he leaves, he'll never be coming back dear." That seemed to help because after that Christine smiled, still pale, but then turned back to her bedroom. Erik watched her move slowly now that her pregnancy was farther along.

After Christine had fallen asleep once again, Erik dragged a light wooden crate towards the fop's unconscious body. Before carelessly packing him up, he disarmed the man. He found he had a dagger and a hand gun, loaded, on him. Erik put them both in his drawers; Khunuum wouldn't have been so easy about weapons had she found them. Erik almost put them back in Raoul's pocket until he reminded himself that the dagger had been what let him escape his previous capture. After thinking all that through Erik pushed the fop's body into the crate and nailed him in. Now, his plan was almost complete. Nadir appeared a few moments later and together they pushed the crate towards the Lake, where Nadir was now departing at. He had two boats, one for himself, and one for the heavy crate, packed and ready. Erik secured the crate into the boat and then waved to Nadir as he began rowing the boats downstream, towards Persia. Khunuum would be so pleased with her boy toy!

After they disappeared into the darkness of the Lake, Erik turned back towards Christine's room. Now, at last, they could live in peace.


	14. The Gift from Above

**A/N: I am VERY sad and happy to say this is the last chapter in my story. Thank you for all the reviews, ideas, and support. I dunno if I am going to write another PhanFic, but keep watching just in case. **

5 MORE MONTHS LATER

Erik found himself sitting outside Christine's room nervously. He tapped his fingers on his knee in anticipation. In the room he was not permitted to enter a doctor and Madame Giry were helping Christine give birth to their baby. Erik got up, paced around, sat back down, and got up again. He just couldn't keep still. He decided to go look out at the glassy lake, encircled by mist. He gazed out at the dark waters deeply. For a few minutes he seemed to just relax. Then he thought he saw something floating in the water. He squinted his eyes and waded out to where a piece of folded paper was floating. He picked it up and smiled when he read who and where the apparent letter was from. It was a letter from Nadir in Persia. Erik was happy to finally find out how that fop was fairing with Khunuum. He chuckled to himself as he sat down on the shores and unfolded the letter all the way. It read:

_Dear OG,_

_Fondest greetings from Persia my friend. I have been reunited with my family and am very happy now. I do miss seeing you on the downside. I enjoy humoring myself by watching Khunuum torture that Viscount of yours. Ha, what a sight that is. He runs and runs through your chamber and tires himself until he is crawling around on his stomach. Then he stops for a few minutes and apparently starts shouting out, "Pay Back, pay back!" I am not sure exactly where he got that from, but I assume he is asking if he has had enough yet. I'd like to tell him he will never be done, but Khunuum does not allow anyone to speak with her toy unless permitted. She certainly isn't any less crueler than when you left. After the Viscount passes out Khunuum orders the guards to let a leopard into the chambers. Of course this frightens the man into insanity and he begins choking himself. To torture him even more, Khunuum orders the guards to seize him, the let the leopard pounce a few times, but miss. The Viscount then becomes so irritated he kicks at the leopard, only causing more pandemonium for himself. It is very fun to watch every day. Oh how I wish you could see your plan in action! _

_On another note, how are you and the lovely Mrs. Daae fairing? I'm terribly sorry I could not make it to your wedding day. Isn't Christine due soon? I just hope you two are alright. When you can, if you can, I would love for you to write back. The address is on the inside of the envelope, you'll have to cut it open to see. I decided it was safer to hide it so wondering eyes wouldn't find it. _

_Your Friend, _

_Nadir aka The Persian_

Erik chuckled and stood up. He walked towards his desk and laid the letter on it with another chuckle. He so badly wanted to see the fop in his misery!

Suddenly Madame Giry appeared in the doorway of Christine's room with a smile. Erik's nervousness returned as Antoinette summoned him into the room with a knowing smile. Erik gave her an excited look and continued into the room. Christine was lying on her bed, looking very tired, and holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked up and smiled, showing her pretty teeth when Erik moved beside her. He looked down at the baby Christine was holding. She had dark hair like his own, blue eyes, and was sleeping peacefully.

"She's beautiful." Erik said in a single breath. Christine only smiled wider and continued to gaze lovingly at the two of them.

Erik felt so relieved when looking upon her perfectly normal face.

"What shall we name her?" Christine asked happily. Erik thought, rather tried to think, but nothing came to him. "You choose." He said instead. Christine then pondered deeply while Erik brushed his hand over the baby's hair. "How about Meredith?" Christine asked. Erik loved the way the name sounded and how it gave a sense of softness when thinking about it. "Yes, yes that will do." He said, trying to remain proper.

Madame Giry and the doctor disappeared from the lair and Erik heard them leaving. He and Christine stayed in the room, to marvel at their beautiful Meredith.


End file.
